I am Here
by C0v3n
Summary: Everything was falling apart, but with Will around, I was whole again.


The sky bellowed its grey tones to the ground below. I watched the sun rise and fall over the land and its tenants, and as the moon rose it danced its melancholic dance, around and around to the evening jazz of crickets and wind. I watched, from the windowsill, the organized movements of the branches. Out there it was beautiful, in here, not so much.

The dogs slept together on the bed, eagerly awaiting their friend. I was the same. Will had left to go to work early in the morning, and unfortunately I had gotten the day off. Without work to distract me, my mind was occupied by worrisome thoughts. Around five I had decided to swing by his lonesome house to take the dogs out, knowing they'd be restless without him. Three hours later i found myself cleaning the windows, then soon just simply looking out of them.

I needed to see him, to know that he was alright. It was plain as day that Will was becoming unstable, yet Crawford had kept him at it- psychoanalyzing murders and going on a wild goose chase for the Ripper.

I yelled at him once for it. For all of this. Why hasn't he just left if it's doing all this damage? Why not live a normal life? Of course, though, Will was taking the case on an entirely newer level. It was his obsession to find the Ripper. There were times when I'd spend the night and he'd babble in his sleep, as well as moaning and tossing around. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night, sweat falling from his forehead. I held him then, running my fingers through his hair. Telling him he'd be alright.

The headlights in the driveway snapped my attention to the real world. Will Graham stepped out from the passenger door of the car. I waved to the driver, Dr. Lector, and he waved back before pulling out and leaving. I shifted my view from the window to the door, and the dogs on the bed rushed to finally see Will again. The door opened, and he stepped in.

While kneeling to pet his companions, Will asked, "Hey," he looked at me, "What are you doing here?"

"The dogs were going to get restless, so I thought I'd come over to keep them company."

"Thank you for doing that, I'm sure they enjoy your company as much as I do," he was trying to smile, but something on his mind appealed to his focus more clearly. Will moved to sit on his bed, he cupped his face in his hands.

"Have you had dinner?"

He lifted his head, remembering his meal. "Yes... Hannibal cooked for me." I hadn't eaten yet, but it was far too late in the evening to worry about a meal for one person. I got up and sat down beside him.

"I'll tell you everyday and it won't change," I rested my head on his shoulder,"but I'm worried about you, Will. I don't want to wake up one day and find that you're gone..."

"Where would I go? Lost somewhere? Or even tied up?"

"Gone, nevertheless."

He put his arm around me, "Well, I'm here right now," and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help it, I began to cry. Everything hurt so much, Will was falling apart, I was beginning to come undone.

Six months ago, I had first met him. As a promising FBI agent, I'd been put on Crawford's team to gain experience. Jack had a reluctance to allow me into some cases, usually involving the Ripper, so days off like this were somewhat normal. In one of the examinations involving a body found in the area, Will had been there to explain the murderer's motives. I stood in the background, carefully taking in what everybody had to say. Later that day I had run into Will at the dog park while out on a walk. Winston had run off and stopped at me, allowing me to pet him. Will had caught up to me, out of breath from running to get him back. I introduced yourself, and he to me, though I already knew who he was...

Will lifted up my head and wiped away a tear, "Why?" He asked, "Is everything alright?"

You didn't answer, and he persisted. "What's wrong?" He was holding my face with both hands now. I finally looked into his deep eyes- everything he was feeling pooled up into there. He was so far gone already, yet he was right here with me. My left hand lifted and scooped the side of his face. Will looked back into my eyes, I could feel his intense stare analyze my thoughts and mood.

He leaned in and kissed me. He kissed me for a long time, with each passing second a year would go by. I unbuttoned his shirt and rested my head on his chest. Still sitting up on the edge of the best, he wrapped both arms around me.

"It'll be alright, I'm here with you now," he said into my ear. The two of us scooted to the top of the bed and laid down, still wrapped up. I could hear his heart beat thumping on, falling into rhythm with my own.

I closed my eyes. It didn't matter that my clothes were still on, or that even my shoes were still on my feet.

Will leaned in towards my ear again, "I'm here right now, even if I'm gone tomorrow. I love you today, and I'll love you next week." I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him. He came in and kissed me again, then pressed his forehead to mine.

My eyes closed again, and to the beat of his heart and guidance of his warmth, I fell asleep in his embrace, mumbling, "I love you, Will Graham," as I floated away.


End file.
